Victim
by NaruHinaLuvr
Summary: Piers is dead. SO Chris has to go and inform his family. Oneshot of what would happen. inspired by the song victim by avenged sevenfold.


**HELLO ALL! I was listening to Victim by Avenged Sevenfold, greatest band EVER! And it reminded me of how when cops/soldiers/etc die their partner comes and breaks the news. So since most of Avenged Sevenfold's songs remind me of Chris since theyre about war and loss, I though of how it must have felt when Piers died and he had to inform his family. Just a sad/sweet little one-shot of what might have happened. I don't know about Piers' family so i made that up, except his academics that much is true. You decided whether its Nivansfield or not.**

**I DONT OWN RESIDENT EVIL! But thats no reason why you can't enjoy XD**

**UPDATE: I realized I made some minor errors but as I was reading this I realized it has the potential to be a very sad ministory, so if you would like to see it please tell. **

* * *

Chris pulled into the driveway of the rather large house. The house was white with a red roof, three story with a patio and garage. The front had numerous flowers lining up to the steps.

He looked down at the address again, double checking.

This was it. His house.

He gave a long sigh, scratching his long forgotten stubble, and stepped out of his truck, slowly walking up to the door. He ditched the BSAA attire, deciding for this one, he would do it on a more personal level. Usually he would be in his jacket, BSAA North Division patch proudly on his sleeve as he broke the news.

It was never easy to tell a family their child died, never easy since for the most part he was the one responsible for them, and therefore the one to blame. Although his team was like an extended family to him, he could only do so much in their line of work. But this one hurt more than all the others, more than Marco, Jeff, Keaton, Ben, Andy, Carl and Finn put together. Hurt every bit as much as when he thought Jill died...

Jill.

She told him she would take this one, knowing her friend might not be strong enough to see _his_ mom in tears, and to know there was nothing he could do to save him. Jill said he knew what was going to happen the moment he infected himself, but did it anyway. Did it for the BSAA, for the future...

For him. Even though Chris felt like he wasn't worth it. He fought his battle, killed Wesker and saved Jake. But he couldn't turn his back to the BSAA, not now. He'd stay until he found someone else worthy, although no one would ever replace his ace sniper, his second in command, his friend, his everything.

Even with Jill's words, he found little comfort. Why didn't he just get in the pod? He could've saved him, could've found a cure using Jake's blood...

But there was no point wishing, what was done was done, now he just had to break the news.

Chris swallowed, according to his resume he had 2 older sisters and a mom. His dad was killed in action years before he joined the BSAA and he had no brothers. Chris hesitated before ringing the door bell. He should've let Jill come and do it, but he knew this was something he had to do.

Chris didn't know how long time passed before he willed his finger up to the button on the side and pushed ever so slightly.

A light buzz sounded and Chris waited, his heart in his throat. A few seconds went by and he concluded that he should probably try some other time when he heard the sound of a lock undoing. The door opened some to reveal a woman most likely in her late forties or early fifties, still young looking though. She had the same olive skin tone and hazel eyes, although her eyes were soft in contrast to his sharp eagle like gaze. Her hair was short, curling in to barely touch her shoulders. The first thing Chris noticed was the resemblance.

"May I help you?" She asked in a kind but cautious tone. Chris cleared his throat just in case.

"Mrs. Nivans?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Her hazel eyes widened slightly and she nodded. When she didn't move he continued, "My name is Chris Redfield. It's about your son..."

She quickly closed the door. Chris heard the sound of the chain being undone before it opened again. "Please come in." Mrs. Nivans held the door open and moved to the side.

The house was even more beautiful on the inside. He walked in to fins a large living room, fireplace at the far corner that matched the white walls, a rifle similar to Piers' anti-material rifle was hung above it.. The couches were beige to go along with the wooden shelves and tv stand. The center had a rug with a square brown and white pattern and a white table center piece. The dining room was on the other side and by it a hallway and staircase.

Chris took it upon himself to look around as Mrs. Nivans went to the kitchen. He found several pictures of the mom and 3 little kids, all giving happy smiles. The older ones included her son less, who when shown looked more at peace and content.

Of course, Piers joined the army at an early age.

Chris stopped when he saw a picture of an older man with a very happy little boy on his shoulders. The man was the splitting image of Piers, he even had his smile. Piers looked happy to be with his father, the smile on his face warmed Chris' heart.

The last time he smiled was when he died.

Chris shook his head and examined the next picture, a family photo of two late teen girls, a preteen Piers and both parents.

Chris began to think of his own relationship with his parents, or lack there of. After his parents died he raised Claire himself. He was barely making it by as a drop out with two jobs, so he joined the air force when Claire was of age and moved in with her boyfriend Steve. Afterwards he joined STARS, but by then Claire was already a woman and he, a man.

"Some coffee?"

Chris was brought back to reality by Mrs. Nivans, who came in with a tray with two steamy mugs, milk and sugar.

"Yes, please." Chris went over and sat next to her as she set the tray down. A moment of silence filled the air.

"They look happy don't they?" Mrs. Nivans asked. Chris looked up at her, questioning. "I mean Piers and his father. He loved that man dearly, wanted to be just like him. Went to military school and graduated top of his class as a sniper. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Yes, Chris knew. That was only one of many reasons he recruited him.

"And I'm sure you're here because Piers is...gone?" Mrs. Nivans voice cracked at the last word. It made Chris' already shattered heart break even more. He took another long sigh.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Your son was not only a fine soldier, but a great man. He did whatever was necessary for our teams safety. He saved many people, including me, both physically and mentally. He would've made a fine captain if only..."

Chris hung his head, trying to compose himself of the rush of negative emotions that hit him. Piers was the one who kept looking for him for 6 months, long after everyone else gave up. Piers made him face reality and guided him in the right direction. He helped him time and time again and was there when he needed someone the most but kept on pushing everyone away.

"I know..." She answered with a sniffle, the sound made Chris lift his head slightly. "He was always looking out for others." After a moment she asked. "How many others died?"

Chris sighed again, not looking up. "My whole team. Piers made it further than the rest, but we were cornered." Chris didn't want to go into details. She didn't need to know the horrors they faced on an almost daily basis.

"I see. When my husband died they came in full uniform, why aren't you?"

Chris looked up at her for the first time in a while. "Because Piers was more than a soldier to me." True the military had a way of making everyone feel expendable, but Chris saw the wrong in that. HE cared for his men, and cared even more for Piers.

"I see..." Mrs. Nivans whispered. "Thank you, Mr. Redfield."

Chris furrowed his brows in confusion. "For what?"

Mrs. Nivans smiled warmly. "For giving my son meaning. For a long time he wanted to make a difference in the world. He looked up to you as much as he looked up to his father. He always told me he wanted to be great just like the legendary Chris Redfield. And you gave him exactly that. Yes, I'm sad hes gone, but I'm happy he went knowing he made a difference. I know you cared for him a great deal. So thank you."

Chris found himself smiling at her words. "Thank you, and it's just Chris, please, Mrs. Nivans."

Mrs. Nivans giggled. "Call me Miranda."

They spent the rest of the time talking about Piers' childhood, something he talked very little about, and his heartfelt actions as a soldier. When Chris left, he felt relieved. Piers may be gone, but he lived not only in his actions, but the people who cared for him. He lived in Chris.

* * *

_**Heres the Lyrics! Victim by avenged sevenfold!**_

_House full of roses_  
_A letter on the stairs_  
_A tape full of messages_  
_For anyone who cares_  
_Collage of broken words_  
_And stories full of tears_  
_Remembering your life_  
_'Cause we wish you were here_

_Nothing is harder_  
_Than to wake up all alone_  
_Realize it's not okay_  
_It's the end of all you know_  
_Time keeps passing by_  
_But it seems I'm frozen still_  
_Scars are left behind_  
_But some too deep to feel_

_And some say this can't be real_  
_And I've lost my power to feel tonight_  
_We're all just victims of a crime_  
_When all's gone and can't be regained_  
_We can't seem to shelter the pain inside_  
_We're all just victims of a crime_

_Some days you'll find me_  
_In the place I like to go_  
_Ask questions to myself_  
_'Bout the things I'll never know_  
_What's left to find_  
_'Cause I need a little more_  
_I need a little time_  
_Can we even up the score?_

_And some say this can't be real_  
_And I've lost my power to feel tonight_  
_We're all just victims of a crime_  
_When all's gone and can't be regained_  
_We can't seem to shelter the pain inside_  
_We're all just victims of a crime_

_Nothing lasts forever_  
_For all good things it's true_  
_I'd rather trade it all_  
_While somehow saving you_  
_It must have been the season_  
_That threw us out of line_  
_Once I stood so tall_  
_Now I'm searching for a sign_

_So don't need your salvation_  
_With promises unkind_  
_And all those speculation_  
_Save it for another time_  
_'Cause we all need a reason_  
_A reason just to stay_  
_Some just can't be bothered_  
_To stick around another day_

_And some say this can't be real_  
_And I've lost my power to feel tonight_  
_We've all been victims of a crime_  
_When all is gone and can't be regained_  
_We can't seem to shelter the pain inside (oh)_  
_We've all been victims of a crime_  
_Victims of a crime_  
_Living with this crime_

_I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you_


End file.
